Faux  semblant
by Virginie31
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 3, avant le season finale cependant.   Ce que Kate Beckett ignorait, en acceptant ce café, c'est qu'il pourrait être le dernier qu'il lui apporterait.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey !**

**Je suis encore toute chose après les incroyables commentaires qui m'ont été adressés pour ma dernière fic. Je pense qu'ils m'ont d'autant plus marqué que c'est une fic que j'ai eu du mal à terminer.  
><strong>

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. C'était censé être léger sur tout le long, et puis finalement, une intrigue m'est passée par la tête, donc je suppose que l'on peut dire que la romance n'est pas le seul genre de cette histoire.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_Café crème ou café noir ? R._

Assise à son bureau, son téléphone à la main, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Commencer la journée avec un message de Castle, aussi simple fut-il, lui faisait toujours cet effet. Les yeux fixés sur son portable, elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un s'installa dans la chaise à côté de son bureau. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Josh.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de soupirer discrètement ; ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Josh - c'était son petit ami, après tout ! - mais elle détestait que ledit petit ami intervienne, que ce soit physiquement ou par téléphone, alors qu'elle était avec Castle... ou qu'elle pensait à lui, en l'occurrence. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la logique aurait voulu que les rôles soient inversés.

- Un message de ton amant ?

Josh la regardait avec un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le soupire ni la froideur de Kate. Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

- Tu regardais ton téléphone avec un tel sourire...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oh... ça... non, c'est... hum... Lanie. Lanie m'a envoyé un texto assez drôle.

Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de mentir et de se justifier ? Sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas question de café dans ce message. Enfin... pas uniquement. C'était surtout un message qui disait : « Il est huit heures du matin et je pense à vous ». Elle se reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Josh ?

Josh parut mal-à-l'aise ; il bougea sur la chaise. Il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment à Kate de lui demander de justifier sa présence auprès d'elle, et ça l'inquiétait. Il la sentait s'éloigner de jour en jour. Ça avait commencé il y a un moment déjà et c'était de pire en pire. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait sans doute des soucis avec une enquête, mais ça durait depuis trop longtemps pour être la cause réelle de ce détachement dont elle semblait faire preuve dès qu'il était près d'elle.

Il essaya cependant de passer outre ce sentiment de rejet et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Je viens de finir une garde de trente-six heures, pendant laquelle je n'ai fait que penser à toi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle avait juste envie de répondre au texto de Castle. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle formulerait sa réponse ; elle avait envie d'y glisser le plus de sous-entendus possible.  
>Allait-elle se contenter d'un simple : « La même chose que pour vous » ?<p>

Non. Définitivement trop banal.

Peut-être : « Je vous fais confiance » ? Elle réfuta cette idée en pensant à la fois où elle l'avait vu choisir un café à la fraise avec supplément chamallows. Son nez se retroussa à cette pensée et elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit Josh se lever.

- Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

- Non, Josh...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Excuse-moi. On est sur une affaire difficile.

Josh se rassit, résigné ; il avait bien remarqué que le tableau blanc était vierge de toute photo ou de tout renseignement, mais il laissa à sa petite amie le bénéfice du doute. Kate se tourna franchement vers lui et sourit.

- Alors, tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle essaya de prendre un ton agréable, enjoué, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trompait personne. Josh la regarda et ses yeux glissèrent vers son téléphone.

- Ça a l'air important.

Kate suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Le message de Lanie. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder. Réponds-y si tu veux ; on parlera après.

Kate le fixa un instant puis se tourna légèrement de façon à ce que Josh ne puisse pas lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était ridicule : elle avait presque l'impression de le tromper !

Elle tapa rapidement le texte et un sourire apparut lorsqu'elle le relut. Puis elle se souvint de la présence de Josh, toujours assis silencieusement à ses côtés, et elle reprit un air neutre en validant le message. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et posa son téléphone.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Je suis toute à toi. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de bon matin après une longue garde ?

Elle jouait bien, pensa-t-elle. Elle arrivait presque à se convaincre d'être vraiment contente de le voir. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien en ayant Josh à ses côtés.

- Je suis parvenu à réserver une table pour deux au Gardens !

Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent. Josh pensa qu'il avait fait mouche.

- Le Gardens ? Josh... mais... c'est horriblement cher, et...

Il se pencha en avant et la fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire ; elle se détestait. Ça n'était tellement pas _elle_ de s'engluer dans une relation dont elle ne voulait pas.

- La Saint Valentin, ce n'est qu'une fois par an. Et pour toi, rien n'est trop cher...

Kate grimaça malgré elle. La Saint Valentin ! Elle avait complètement oublié. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de passer tous les jours devant des devantures de boutiques dégoulinantes de cœurs et de messages d'amour.

- Josh... Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te ruines pour la Saint Valentin...

Elle le pensait vraiment. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il dépense son argent ; pas pour elle. Leur histoire n'était pas assez solide pour ça. Il lui prit la main.

- D'accord, alors on n'a qu'à dire que demain, je t'emmène dîner au Gardens. Et le fait que ça tombe un 14 février est totalement fortuit.

Kate sourit malgré elle ; c'était du grand Josh ! Il avait la capacité de la faire se sentir à la fois merveilleuse et monstrueuse. Merveilleuse, parce qu'il semblait prêt à lui décrocher la lune ; monstrueuse, parce qu'elle n'était pas prêt à le faire pour lui.

oOoOoOo

Richard Castle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène. Cette femme était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ? La réponse avait tardé à venir, mais l'attente en valait la peine. Un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait l'esprit mal tourné. Certes, son esprit n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, mais dans ce cas très précis, il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que Kate Beckett était en train de l'allumer. Il relut le texto et sourit.

_Ce que vous voulez, du moment que c'est chaud... K._

Il prit une grande inspiration, passa commande, puis il se dirigea vers le commissariat situé à deux pas de là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une moto garée devant le bâtiment et se surprit à presser le pas.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, ses yeux cherchèrent Beckett ; il la trouva sans peine et il identifia tout de suite l'homme assis dans sa chaise. Il entendit Beckett dire « d'accord », puis elle tourna les yeux vers lui juste au moment où Josh se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle recula vivement et le baiser du chirurgien se perdit dans le vide.

Castle choisit cet instant pour s'approcher. Il posa le café sur le bureau de sa partenaire et salua Josh d'un signe de tête.

- Du café, hein ? fut la réponse de Josh à son salut. Il n'y a pas une cafetière dans la salle de repos ?

- Josh, je t'en prie... souffla Kate.

Castle avait été un sujet sensible entre eux ces derniers temps. Le chirurgien se leva et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Kate.

- Bon, j'y vais. Besoin de dormir. On se voit plus tard.

Kate acquiesça et le regarda partir alors que Castle s'asseyait. Elle glissa un regard vers lui, lui sourit presque timidement, et but une gorgée de café.

Dix minutes passèrent. Castle n'avait pas été très bavard depuis sont arrivée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait même pas fait de remarque lubrique à propos du texto et Kate en était presque déçue. Il était assis sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés, et semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Un problème, Castle ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

- Hum. Non, je réfléchissais.

- Je vois ça. Quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Elle vit ses mâchoires se contracter un instant, mais son regard se fit charmeur lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Détective, vous savez qu'il y a de nombreux sujets de conversation que j'aimerais partager avec vous...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de détourner le regard.

- … néanmoins, reprit-il en mettant les mains sur les accoudoirs pour se lever, je dois vous laisser.

Elle le regarda, interdite.

- Quoi ? Mais, vous venez d'arriver...

Elle grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait presque crié. Ryan et Esposito avaient levé la tête en l'entendant et suivaient désormais la conversation avec intérêt.

- Mes obligations paternelles m'obligent à partir.

- Un problème avec Alexis ?

Dieu qu'il chérissait ce ton légèrement inquiet qu'elle avait adopté.

- Non. Il n'y a pas de problème avec Alexis.

Il prit un air faussement sérieux avant d'ajouter :

- En fait, il n'y a jamais aucun problème avec Alexis. Vous pensez que ça devrait m'inquiéter ?

Nouveau sourire.

Il faudrait qu'il les compte, un jour.

- Son professeur de littérature m'a demandé de passer pour diriger un atelier d'écriture, alors...

Il haussa les épaules et enfila sa veste. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et elle l'interpella.

- Castle ?

Il se retourna.

- Merci, pour le café.

- Comment était-il ?

- Parfait, comme toujours.

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de l'écrivain.

- Du moment qu'il était chaud...

Kate se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Intéressant...

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Esposito juste derrière elle et en se retournant, elle trouva ses deux collègues appuyés sur son bureau, arborant un sourire malicieux.

- On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas envie de voir Castle partir, dit Ryan en s'adressant à Javier.

- Oh, mais peut-être que quand il reviendra, il apportera un autre café _parfait_, renchérit Esposito.

Kate haussa les sourcils et leur lança un regard de défi.

- Quand vous aurez fini de commenter votre sitcom, les filles, vous pourrez peut-être retourner travailler ?

Les deux détectives sourirent de plus belle et regagnèrent leur bureau. Kate ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de se refermer.

oOoOoOo

_Je m'ennuie. R._

_L'atelier d'écriture ne se passe pas bien ? K._

_Rien que des adolescents sans talent... R._

_On a un corps. Venez dès que vous pouvez. K._

oOoOoOo

- Un problème, Beckett ?

Esposito avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, Esposito remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Kate sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers lui. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur menant sur la scène de crime et elle avait le regard fixé sur son téléphone. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage était grave. Elle releva la tête.

- Non, c'est juste que...

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle laissa s'évanouir la fin de sa phrase. Esposito passa devant elle.

- Il va arriver ; il est juste un peu en retard, rien de grave. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà là !

Kate secoua la tête ; comment Esposito faisait-il pour lire en elle aussi facilement ? Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce à la recherche de Castle. Elle l'avait prévenu une demi-heure auparavant et il n'était pas sur la scène de crime. Il n'avait même pas répondu à son texto.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et croisa le regard de Lanie. Kate sourit mais comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la légiste ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Lanie était d'un naturel joyeux, malgré sa profession. Même sur les scènes de crime les plus sanglantes, elle accueillait ses collègues avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Une drôle de sensation envahit Kate. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'air soucieux qui était peint sur le visage de son amie. Lanie avait la même expression que le jour où ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Royce.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Kate recula légèrement ; sa tête faisait non et son visage était tendu. Lanie se leva d'un bond et la rejoignit.

- Kate, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il faut que tu te prépares.

Kate fixa son amie et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis son regard se posa sur Ryan et Esposito qui affichaient un air grave. Elle regarda enfin le cadavre ; de là où elle était, elle n'apercevait que ses jambes, le lit lui barrant la vue du reste du corps.

- Kate, répéta Lanie. Quand tu verras ce corps, je veux que tu sois bien consciente d'une chose : ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas Castle qui est allongé là.

Kate déglutit difficilement. Etait-il possible que tout l'oxygène ait quitté son corps sans qu'elle ne suffoque ?

Elle dépassa Lanie, lentement. Tout autour d'elle était flou ; elle était focalisée sur le corps allongé par terre, dans une mare de sang. Elle comprit vaguement que Ryan essayait de la retenir, ou de la réconforter, elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte et contourna le lit. Son regard se posa sur le visage de l'homme allongé par terre et elle s'accroupit pour ne pas tomber.

C'était Castle.

Non, Lanie lui avait dit que ça n'était pas lui.

Mais en même temps, c'était tellement Castle. La même coupe, les mêmes traits. Kate inspira profondément.

- Lanie ? appela-t-elle.

La légiste fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Je peux... dit Kate en désignant les lunettes de soleil plaquées sur le visage de la victime.

Lanie acquiesça et Kate retira doucement les lunettes, le cœur battant. Un immense soulagement l'envahit. Sans les lunettes noires, ce n'était plus qu'un homme qui avait vaguement ressemblé à Castle. Kate se releva d'un bond et saisit son téléphone.

Elle avait besoin de lui parler.

_Immédiatement._

oOoOoOo

**So ?**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Le téléphone collé sur l'oreille, Beckett porta ses doigts à sa bouche et tapota nerveusement ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Richard Castle, vous savez quoi faire après le bip !

Elle ferma les yeux et sa main passa de ses lèvres à son front.

- Castle, c'est Beckett... encore. Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez ce message.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Lanie venait de mettre le corps dans le sac mortuaire alors que Ryan et Esposito faisaient le tour de l'appartement. Kate se sentait incroyablement en dehors de l'enquête ; elle était obnubilée par la vision qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

- Il va bien.

C'était une affirmation. Kate se tourna vers Lanie, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone et crois-moi, ça, c'est tout sauf normal !

Elle essayait de garder un air calme, mais elle ne trompait personne, surtout pas Lanie.

- OK, lui répondit-elle. Alors voilà ce que l'on va faire. On va retourner au commissariat et on va contacter toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'avoir vu depuis les _quarante-cinq __dernières_ _minutes._

Kate eut un faible sourire... quarante-cinq minutes. C'était très loin des délais habituels pour considérer qu'une personne est portée disparue. Elle soupira. Peut-être s'était-elle emportée un peu trop vite, après tout ?

oOoOoOo

Elle avait nourri l'espoir de le trouver au commissariat, assis à côté de son bureau, comme d'habitude.

Mais sa chaise était désespérément vide, et l'angoisse envahit à nouveau Beckett. Elle vérifia son téléphone ; aucun signe de lui. Un instant, elle pensa appeler Alexis ou Martha mais elle se ravisa. A quoi bon les affoler ?

Elle s'assit à son bureau et ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau blanc. Ryan venait d'y accrocher le portrait de la victime. Kate ne put s'empêcher de fixer la photo et de nouveau, une étrange sensation l'envahit. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Cet homme ressemblait à Castle et il avait été tué le jour où l'écrivain ne donnait plus de signe de vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui ?

Kate se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de l'affaire. Esposito se tourna vers elle.

- On n'a rien. Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et l'appartement dans lequel il a été retrouvé était en location. On a contacté l'agence , ils sont formels : aucune visite n'était prévue aujourd'hui en dehors de celle au cours de laquelle le corps a été retrouvé.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le tableau était bien trop blanc à son goût. Son téléphone sonna.

- Beckett !

- C'est moi, dit la voix tendue de Lanie. Descends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Kate, Ryan et Esposito entrèrent tous les trois de front dans la morgue. Lanie les attendait, l'air inquiet. Elle parla dès qu'ils furent assez près pour l'entendre.

- L'autopsie de notre John Doe n'a rien révélé de plus que ce que j'avais constaté : il a bien été tué par balle, une seule, au niveau du cœur. L'heure de la mort remonte à six heures, pas plus, donc aux alentours de quatre heures cette nuit. J'ai entré ses empreintes dans la base de données : aucun résultat.

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle hésitait à divulguer la suite des informations. Elle regarda alternativement Ryan et Beckett, puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Esposito. Elle soutint son regard un instant et revint vers Kate.

- Kate, dit-elle doucement.

La détective se crispa ; Lanie était passé du mode légiste au mode amie pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures.

Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bien. Ça n'aurait même pas dû être. Pas au travail, pas en plein milieu d'une enquête, en tous cas. Beckett en tira donc la seule et unique conclusion qu'il y avait à tirer : ça avait un lien avec la disparition de Castle.

- Je ne dis pas que Writer-boy est en danger, mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans la poche intérieure de la veste de la victime.

Elle tendit une carte conservée dans une pochette en plastique.

- Je ne l'avais pas vue sur le lieu du crime, parce qu'elle était coincée dans la couture de la poche, dit-elle comme pour s'excuser d'apporter si tard un élément capital.

Mais ça ne servait à rien ; les trois détectives étaient penchés sur le rectangle de bristol blanc.

- Paul Fuster, sosie officiel de Richard Castle, agence Sosies de stars, lut Ryan.

Les coordonnées de l'agence ainsi qu'une photo de la victime figuraient sur la carte.

- Ryan, Esposito, rendez-vous à l'agence. Je me charge d'appeler la famille de Castle pour être fixée. Je prospecterai aussi auprès des hôpitaux, au cas où.

Kate quitta la morgue sans autre commentaire. Elle avait bien vu l'expression de Lanie, son léger pas en avant pour venir la réconforter, mais elle les avait ignorés. Si Caste avait disparu, elle devait faire ce qu'elle savait si bien faire : compartimenter et faire passer son instinct de détective avant tout le reste.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle saisit son téléphone et réfléchit un instant. Elle ne voulait pas contacter Alexis, d'une part parce que la jeune fille était probablement en cours, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Cependant, elle savait aussi que Martha n'avait pas de portable, et ça la contrariait. L'ascenseur la déposa à son étage ; elle marcha vers son bureau et décida d'appeler au loft. Peut-être que la mère de Castle y était ?

- Résidence Castle, Martha Rodgers à l'appareil.

La voix enjouée si caractéristique de Martha Rodgers la surprit presque.

- Martha, bonjour, ici Kate Beckett.

- Kate ! Quelle joie de vous entendre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Kate s'appuya contre son bureau et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sa légère hésitation suffit à Martha pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh mon Dieu non, ne me dites pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Richard !

- Non. C'est juste que...

Comment formuler les choses ?

- Martha, reprit Kate. Castle devait nous rejoindre ce matin sur une scène de crime ; il n'est jamais arrivé et il ne répond à aucun de mes appels.

- Oh.

Cette syllabe apporta à Beckett la confirmation qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Richard Castle ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans donner de ses nouvelles.

oOoOoOo

Castle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Une vive douleur lui parcourait le crâne. Il inspira profondément et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la vive lumière qui pénétrait la pièce dans laquelle il était retenu.

Pendant que sa vision s'accommodait à la luminosité ambiante, il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être ennuyé au possible face à un public d'adolescents, ce qui lui avait apporté par la même occasion la confirmation qu'Alexis était une perle rare. Il avait ensuite reçu ce texto de Beckett qui lui avait permis de s'échapper du lycée alors qu'il restait presque trente minutes de cours.

Le reste était plus flou. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir marché pendant quelques minutes en direction du commissariat, puis plus rien.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et constata que la lumière provenait en fait d'une lampe extrêmement puissante, de type projecteur. Il était assis sur une chaise pliante et quelques essais de mouvements confirmèrent ses craintes : il y était solidement attaché. Ses pieds étaient liés entre eux, ses mains étaient fixées dans son dos et une longue corde maintenait son buste contre le dossier de la chaise.

Continuant son inspection, il leva la tête, mouvement qu'il regretta aussitôt. La douleur dans son crâne, qui n'était jamais vraiment partie, venait de faire un retour en force. Il grimaça et resta immobile de longues secondes afin de laisser le mal se dissiper. Son visage se détendit un peu ; la douleur était de nouveau tolérable. Lentement, précautionneusement, il tourna la tête vers la droite, mais l'unique source de lumière, qui se trouvait en face de lui, plongeait le reste de la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Ohé ? Hasarda-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Il nota cependant que la façon dont le son s'était diffusé indiquait que la pièce n'était pas entièrement vide. Sa voix avait porté, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'écho.

Il tenta de bouger sur sa chaise mais se souvint qu'il n'avait aucune liberté de mouvement. Un sourire illumina son visage : ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer !

Il prit appui sur ses pieds et tenta de produire une détente suffisante pour faire bouger la chaise. Il parvint à la faire avancer de quelques centimètres ; le choc résonna un instant dans son crâne, mais il jugea que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il reproduisit son mouvement encore avant de s'arrêter, essoufflé. Il ne savait pas quelle distance il avait ainsi parcourue ; ça pouvait être cinq mètres comme ça pouvait n'en être qu'un.

Chaque bond en avant provoquait une friction désagréable entre la corde et sa peau, et ses poignets commençaient à le brûler sérieusement. Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif : arriver à contourner le spot afin de voir l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier.

Il inspira fortement et infligea à son corps une nouvelle détente. La chaise avança à peine et Castle perçut que quelque chose bloquait sa progression ; le pied du siège venait de butter sur quelque chose. Il fit un brusque mouvement pour tenter de passer cet obstacle et sentit aussitôt qu'il basculait en avant. Il tenta de se pencher en arrière, mais il ne parvint pas à contrebalancer la force qu'il avait exercée lors de son précédent mouvement. Il cria lorsque son épaule heurta le sol. Par chance, sa tête ne toucha pas le sol aussi violemment.

Il se raidit en entendant des bruits secs derrière lui et il réalisa que quelqu'un l'applaudissait.

- Ah, monsieur Castle, quel sens inné de la cascade !

- Où suis-je ? maugréa Castle, toujours couché sur le flanc.

De là où il était, il n'arrivait pas à voir l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrai qu'il faut faire languir le public afin de ne pas tout lui révéler tout de suite...

Castle sentait une douleur lancinante dans son épaule.

- Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnier ici ?

Un petit rire, presque doux, se fit entendre. Castle constata que son kidnappeur s'était rapproché.

- Et on prétend que vous êtes le maître du suspense...

- Du macabre, précisa Castle. Le suspense, je le laisse à Hitchcock.

Il élimina mentalement la théorie de l'enlèvement par un fan. Il trouvait ça rassurant, quelque part ; son rapt ne devait pas être lié à une sorte d'obsession malsaine.

Il sentit qu'on soulevait la chaise afin de la remettre d'aplomb. L'homme se tenait toujours derrière lui.

- Monsieur Castle, reprit l'inconnu. Si je vous ai... invité ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'un service.

Castle étouffa une exclamation.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent, d'enlever les gens à qui vous comptez demander un service ?

- A vrai dire, non. Mais mes plans ont été... comment dire ? Contrariés. J'ai donc dû me replier sur la solution de rechange, à savoir : vous...

Castle sentit qu'il posait une main sur son épaule blessée. Il y exerça une forte pression et l'écrivain dû serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Et à l'avenir, monsieur Castle, murmura l'agresseur tout contre son oreille, tâchez d'éviter de vouloir jouer au plus malin avec moi.

Il appuya fortement sur la blessure, arrachant cette fois-ci un cri à Castle, puis il partit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? hurla Castle.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

oOoOoOo

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois sans réaliser qu'il s'était endormi, et il en avait déduit que sa blessure à la tête devait être plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Son périple l'avait conduit juste à côté du projecteur et la chaleur dégagée par l'ampoule était à peine supportable. Il entendit un bruit de porte et réalisa qu'il lui était extrêmement familier.

C'était le bruit sourd caractéristique d'une porte lourde et isolante. Une porte que l'on peut ouvrir et fermer de façon discrète.

Une porte de théâtre.

Il sourit faiblement ; ça collait avec le spot et avec la chute : il avait dû se trouver sur la scène et en tomber. Il nota aussi les pas étouffés qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Les théâtres étaient couverts de moquette : tout coïncidait.

- Dans quel théâtre m'avez-vous amené ?

Les pas s'interrompirent un instant. Castle se félicita mentalement ; il avait fait mouche.

- Oh non, attendez, ne me dites rien, reprit-il. Je dirais bien au Richard Rodgers Theatre, mais ça serait un peu trop simple. Peut-être au Majestic ? Non... ce n'est pas le genre de théâtre où l'on peut retenir quelqu'un prisonnier... Oh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, on doit être off Broadway. Peut-être même off-off, pour limiter les risques.

La douleur qui le traversa l'amena au bord de l'évanouissement. L'homme qui se tenait près de lui venait de lui ramener brusquement l'épaule en arrière.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, monsieur Castle.

Castle respirait difficilement ; l'homme relâcha son emprise.

- Bien, reprit-il, il est temps de parler affaire.

- Vous êtes conscient que la moitié de la police de New York doit être à ma recherche actuellement ? souffla l'écrivain encore étourdi par la douleur.

- Vous vous surestimez, monsieur Castle. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis deux petites heures. On ne vous déclarera pas officiellement disparu avant une bonne vingtaine d'heures et d'ici là, tout sera terminé.

Castle sourit faiblement. Ainsi, son kidnappeur n'était pas au courant. Il ne savait pas qu'il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la police. Tant mieux, ça facilitait les choses. Avec un peu de chance, on était déjà à sa recherche.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

L'homme soupira et vint se placer face à lui. L'écrivain fronça les sourcils ; ça ne présageait rien de bon. Si son kidnappeur se montrait à visage découvert, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu une fin heureuse pour lui.

Son visage était partiellement à contre jour, mais Castle parvint à entrevoir qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand et carré, ce qui expliquait la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il était parvenu à redresser la chaise lors de leur dernière entrevue. Son visage, peu ridé, ne rappelait rien à Castle. Deux yeux bleu pâle le fixaient.

- J'attends de vous, monsieur Castle, que vous me donniez votre argent.

- Mon argent ?

- Votre argent, monsieur Castle. Ou plus particulièrement, le contenu de votre coffre-fort à la banque.

Bouche bée, l'écrivain réfléchissait. Son patrimoine était assez conséquent ; il avait de l'argent placé sur de multiples comptes, quelques actions en bourse et quelques biens immobiliers. Il avait investi dans l'art, aussi, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ouvert de coffre-fort dans une quelconque banque.

A moins que... Il ferma les yeux.

Gina.

L'année de leur mariage, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ouvre un coffre à la banque, parce que c'était terriblement tendance et aussi parce qu'elle pourrait y garder ses bijoux les plus précieux. Mais le coffre devait être vide, aujourd'hui ; il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle y ait laissé quoi que ce soit après le divorce. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que son ravisseur le contemplait en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une avalanche de mercis pour les reviews.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas venu aussi facilement que les autres. J'ai connu un léger blocage cet après-midi et puis de façon assez drôle, après une courte conversation avec divine67 qui m'a conduite à réaliser que l'on se connaissait peut-être du temps où j'écrivais pour Stargate, je me suis mise à rechercher ces fics que je pensais perdues à jamais. Le hasard a voulu que je les retrouve (et que je les sauvegarde). J'ai relu mes toutes premières fics et je les ai trouvées si mauvaises (j'avais 16 ans, à l'époque), que ça m'a boostée pour poursuivre celle-ci...**

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy...**

oOoOoOo

Ryan descendit de la voiture et rejoignit Esposito sur le trottoir. Ce dernier regardait alternativement la carte de visite et les locaux dégradés qui se trouvaient face à eux.

- L'adresse est bonne, murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de plus Hollywood ? demanda Kevin d'un air moqueur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Sosie de star, agence de sosies officiels – Mike Harring ». Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil, ils furent surpris d'entrer dans une pièce minuscule au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un bureau disproportionné. Des photos de personnalités étaient placardées aux murs. Un homme était assis derrière le bureau ; il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et il portait une chemise hawaïenne qui avait l'air beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il leva la tête en entendant Esposito se racler la gorge. Il ne salua les détectives pas mais les scruta intensément.

- Monsieur Harring ? demanda Ryan.

- Chut ! répondit l'homme en se levant.

Il fit un cadre avec ses doigts en joignant ses index et ses pouces et tendit les bras devant lui, comme pour regarder les deux hommes à travers un objectif.

- Non, trancha-t-il en se rasseyant. Pas intéressé. Essayez l'agence à l'autre bout de la rue, je sais qu'ils ont des critères moins sélectifs.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard complice.

- Il se trouve, monsieur Harring, que l'on a un argument de poids, dit Esposito en posant sa plaque sur le bureau.

Harring regarda la plaque quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraie, puis il leva des yeux effrayés vers les détectives.

- Oh... OK. Désolé.

Il paraissait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Ecoutez, si c'est pour l'histoire avec cette fille, j'ignorais qu'elle était mineure, je vous le jure.

- On n'est pas là pour ça, coupa Ryan.

Il sortit la photo de la victime et la montra au directeur de l'agence.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harring. C'est Richard Castle.

- Richard Castle, hein ? reprit Esposito sur un ton de défi.

- Oui... enfin son sosie. Paul Fuster. Vous voulez l'engager ? J'ai entendu dire que le vrai Rick Castle travaillait avec la police. Vous avez besoin d'un sosie ?

- Monsieur Harring, quand avez-vous vu monsieur Fuster pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a... voyons... six mois. Pourquoi ?

Ryan et Esposito haussèrent les sourcils.

- Il ne travaillait plus pour vous ? demanda Ryan.

- Si, reprit Harring. Mais je ne vois les sosies qu'une ou deux fois par an. Je leur transmets les contrats par mail et s'il n'y a pas de problème, on ne se voit pas.

- Dans ce cas, quand avez-vous parlé à Monsieur Fuster pour la dernière fois ? reprit Ryan.

- Avant-hier vers 18h00 pour lui signaler son nouveau contrat. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Il est mort, dit Esposito.

Mike Harring s'affala sur sa chaise. Ryan reprit la parole.

- Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais...

- Dur ? hurla Harring. _Dur ?_ Mais ce n'est pas dur, c'est une catastrophe !

Les deux détectives échangèrent un regard interloqué.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea Javier.

- C'est le quatrième ce mois-ci ! s'exclama Harring.

- Vous voulez dire que quatre de vos sosies sont morts ce mois-ci ?

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est le quatrième à quitter l'agence !

- Hum, monsieur Harring, reprit Ryan, vous avez bien compris que Paul Fuster était mort ?

Mike Harring le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

- Mort ou parti vivre à Hawaï, le résultat est le même pour moi : mon agence se vide et je coule ! A croire qu'il y a une malédiction BublnFizz !

- Une malédiction ? répéta Esposito.

Harring se pencha en avant et leur fit signe d'approcher. Il prit un air conspirateur avant de leur déclarer à voix basse :

- Ça fait un mois que ce client engage mes sosies, et à chaque fois, dès que le contrat est fini, pfuit ! Ils quittent l'agence !

oOoOoOo

- Comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? demanda Castle.

Il savait que l'homme n'avait pas dû le suivre, sinon, il l'aurait vu sortir du commissariat.

- Ah, soupira son ravisseur. C'est là toute la beauté de la chose. Je ne vous ai même pas cherché ; vous êtes venu à moi.

Castle fronça les sourcils.

- Après que mon plan A se soit décommandé, je me suis rendu dans un café. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et le café m'aide beaucoup dans ces cas-là. Est-ce que ça vous fait cet effet-là aussi, monsieur Castle ?

L'écrivain ne répondit pas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il après un instant, j'étais assis à une table depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque j'ai entendu une femme discuter avec une autre et dire combien elle était heureuse que vous interveniez dans son cours ce matin-là. La suite est simple... je n'ai eu qu'à la suivre et à vous attendre.

La mâchoire de Castle se contracta. Il avait été enlevé à la sortie de l'atelier d'écriture, ce qui signifie que cet homme aurait pu s'en prendre à Alexis s'il l'avait voulu.

- On va s'inquiéter pour moi, murmura-t-il. J'avais des choses de prévues aujourd'hui. Si mes proches ne me voient pas revenir, ils préviendront la police.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout ; après tout, l'homme ne paraissait pas le connaître plus que ça.

- Ma fiancée doit m'attendre à l'heure qu'il est.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du ravisseur. Il sortit le portable de Castle de sa poche intérieure.

- KB, c'est bien ça ?

Castle déglutit difficilement.

- Elle semble s'impatienter, en effet. Trente-deux appels en moins de deux heures, et je ne compte pas les textos... Voilà ce que l'on va faire : vous allez l'appeler, et vous allez la convaincre que tout va bien. N'essayez pas de jouer au plus malin, monsieur Castle, vous n'êtes pas en position de le faire.

Après quelques manipulations, il colla le téléphone contre l'oreille de Castle. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la voix de Kate résonnait dans le théâtre.

oOoOoOo

Beckett raccrocha le téléphone et soupira. C'était le troisième hôpital qu'elle appelait et aucun homme ne répondait au signalement de Castle. Elle consulta la base de données des hôpitaux et cliniques qu'elle n'avait pas encore contactés et décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait été transporté aussi loin. Elle se leva et compléta la ligne de temps : 8.30 – quitte le commissariat. 9.30 – dernier message.

- Alors c'est sûr ?

Elle se retourna et vit que Ryan et Esposito étaient revenus.

- Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. J'ai téléphoné aux trois hôpitaux les plus proches du lycée d'Alexis et ils n'ont personne correspondant à sa description. Le capitaine fait tout ce qu'il faut pour placer Alexis et Martha sous protection, au cas où.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la ligne de temps. Ça faisait plus de deux heures, maintenant.

- Ce qui est étrange, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de demande de rançon...

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné, à l'agence ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ryan ouvrit son carnet et consulta rapidement ses notes.

- Paul Fuster y travaillait depuis près de dix ans. Le directeur de l'agence nous a dit que c'était un gars sans problème, plutôt discret. Il avait de nombreux contrats chaque année.

- Quel genre de contrats ?

- Rien d'important, répondit Esposito. Des présentations dans des magasins, des choses comme ça.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Notre sosie officiel n'avait en fait rien d'officiel, précisa Ryan. C'est un argument marketing, mais la plupart des sosies n'ont jamais rencontré la personnalité version originale.

- Donc on ne sait pas si la victime connaissait Castle.

- Non, reprit Esposito. Harring ne le sait pas lui-même. Il ne s'occupe pas de ça ; il gère uniquement les contrats.

- Donc on n'a rien, conclut Kate.

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Ryan. Le responsable de l'agence était peu affecté par la mort de Paul Fuster. En revanche, il nous a clairement fait comprendre que ça ne l'arrangeait pas dans la mesure où trois de ses sosies venaient de quitter l'agence sans préavis.

- Ce qui est intéressant, poursuivit Esposito, c'est que chaque sosie a décidé de quitter l'agence juste après avoir terminé un contrat pour les boissons BublnFizz.

- Et devinez pour qui travaillait Paul Fuster depuis la veille de sa mort ? reprit Esposito.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Kate.

- Contactez les trois sosies et le responsable de BublnFizz.

- C'est déjà fait, chef, dit Ryan dans un sourire. Ils sont en route.

Le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle y jeta un coup œil distrait et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

- Castle ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir décroché.

- Salut mon cœur.

_Compris_, pensa-t-elle. Elle fit signe à Esposito de tenter de tracer l'appel.

- Hey, reprit-elle en rentrant dans le jeu de Castle. On devait se voir, où es-tu ?

- Oui, je sais mais... j'ai finalement changé d'avis et j'ai accepté la proposition de Martha.

Kate nota « proposition de Martha ? » sur un papier.

- Ok. On se voit ce soir alors ?

- Plutôt demain, si tout va bien.

Les sourcils de Kate se froncèrent ; elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu étouffer un cri.

- Embrasse Alexis pour moi.

- Elle va bien, dit Kate. Elle est rentrée plus tôt de l'école et je suis avec elle.

- Je dois te laisser. A demain.

- A demain, Castle.

Kate raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Esposito qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Il aurait fallu quelques secondes supplémentaires. Mais on sait qu'il est toujours dans Manhattan.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se posèrent sur les notes qu'elle avait prises.

- La proposition de Martha, lut-elle à voix haute. Ryan ? Contacte la mère de Castle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fini par accepter sa proposition. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, il a sûrement voulu nous faire passer un message.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Kate s'approcha du tableau blanc et inscrivit les derniers éléments. C'était maigre, mais ils avaient avancé ; ils savaient maintenant de façon certaine que Castle avait été enlevé, qu'il était en vie et qu'a priori, sa mère pourrait leur apporter un élément d'information pour les aider à le retrouver. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et réfléchit. On avait tué Paul Fuster avant d'enlever Castle, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; ça ne faisait pas sens. Pourquoi tuer un sosie avant l'enlèvement de la personnalité ? Elle soupira en réalisant que son partenaire aurait sans doute eut une théorie qui l'aurait aidée à avancer.

- Je viens d'avoir Martha, dit Ryan en la tirant de ses pensées. Elle pense savoir ce que Castle a voulu dire : elle lui a proposé de l'accompagner au théâtre ce soir et il a refusé parce qu'il devait écrire.

- Donc on peut supposer qu'il est retenu dans un théâtre, murmura Kate. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque, à Manhattan...

oOoOoOo

- Bien, monsieur Castle, vous avez été raisonnable.

Castle grimaça en repensant au coup qu'il venait juste de recevoir dans l'épaule ; avait-il eu le choix ? Il espérait néanmoins que Beckett ait compris le message.

- Maintenant, nous allons passer à la partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire. La règle est simple : vous coopérez et vous retrouvez vos proches demain ; vous ne coopérez pas et vous mourrez.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que j'étais censé faire exactement, remarqua l'écrivain.

- C'est exact, répondit l'homme en passant derrière lui.

Castle sentit que les liens autour de son torse se desserraient ; bientôt, il retrouva une certaine liberté de mouvements. Son ravisseur braqua une arme sur lui avant de couper également la corde autour de ses pieds.

- Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt, finit-il par dire. Maintenant, avancez, nous allons nous promener.

oOoOoOo

Edward Redhood franchit d'un pas assuré l'entrée du avait reçu l'appel du détective Kevin Ryan moins d'une demi-heure auparavant, et il avait mis un point d'honneur à répondre toutes affaires cessantes à la convocation.

Président de la société BublnFizz depuis plus de trente ans, il avait modestement fait fortune dans le domaine de la boisson gazeuse. C'était un petit homme rondouillard d'une soixantaine d'année, qui apportait toujours le plus grand soin à sa toilette. Citoyen zélé, il désirait avant tout aider la police de sa ville, et tant pis s'il devait pour cela sacrifier sa pause déjeuner.

Ce qui marqua Edward Redhood lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage qu'on lui avait indiqué à l'entrée, c'est qu'il eut d'abord l'impression d'arriver sur un plateau de cinéma. La première personne qu'il vit en sortant de l'ascenseur ne fut ni plus ni moins que l'actrice Judy Mayer. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux à la recherche du bureau du détective Ryan, il aperçut les acteurs Rob Duvall et Fred Sainsbury.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il comprit ce qui l'amenait.

Il avait toujours considéré que son esprit de déduction était un trésor que beaucoup de personnes devaient lui envier. Admirateur de la première heure de l'Œuvre d'Agatha Christie, il s'était toujours considéré comme une sorte d'Hercule Poirot du commerce, ses petites cellules grises fonctionnant à merveille lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être à l'avant-garde dans son domaine.

Il scruta plus attentivement les visages des trois célébrités qu'il avait cru reconnaître et fut satisfait de constater que sa précédente déduction était bonne. Il ne s'agissait pas des versions originales mais des sosies qu'il avait lui-même engagés depuis quelques semaines afin de promouvoir la dernière mouture de sa boisson phare. Une question restait en suspend. Non, deux : pourquoi la police les avait-elle réunis aujourd'hui, et pourquoi le dernier sosie qu'il avait engagé n'était-il pas présent ?

- Monsieur Redhood ?

Edward se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Une trentaine d'année, les yeux bleus, les cheveux clairs, un léger accent irlandais qui indiquait ses origines – bien qu'il ne fit aucun doute qu'il soit né aux Etas-Unis.

- Lui-même, répondit-il simplement.

- Détective Ryan. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé tout à l'heure. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le chef d'entreprise fit un petit signe de tête et suivit le détective. Son regard perçant ne manqua pas de se poser sur le tableau blanc. Il aperçut les photographies de Paul Fuster et de Richard Castle et comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Vraiment, pensa-t-il, il aurait fait un détective prodigieux.

- Monsieur Redhood, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi vite, dit Ryan en s'installant en face de son interlocuteur.

Ryan plaça les photos de Castle et de Fuster devant lui.

- Connaissez-vous ces deux hommes ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Edward. L'homme de gauche est Richard Castle ; celui de droite est son sosie, que j'ai engagé moi-même hier afin de promouvoir ma nouvelle boisson dans les supermarchés Supermarkt.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, monsieur Redhood ?

L'homme sourit modestement.

- Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que c'est en lien avec ma dernière campagne publicitaire, étant donné que trois des quatre sosies que j'ai engagés à cette fin sont avec moi dans ces locaux. Si j'en juge par cette photo, ajouta-t-il en pointant la photo de droite, le sosie de monsieur Castle a connu une fin tragique.

- Monsieur Redhood, où étiez-vous cette nuit, aux alentours de quatre heures ?

- Dans mon lit, j'en ai bien peur.

- Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?

- Eh bien, madame Redhood était avec moi, mais elle dormait, elle aussi...

- Et ce matin, entre 9h30 et 11h30 ?

- Paul, mon chauffeur, m'a déposé au travail à 8h00, comme tous les matins. Je suis resté dans mon bureau afin de répondre à quelques mails jusqu'à 9h00 – Mme Perkins, ma secrétaire, vous le confirmera. Je me suis ensuite rendu à une réunion avec l'équipe Recherche et Développement qui a duré jusqu'à... voyons... eh bien jusqu'à votre appel, détective. J'ai ensuite décidé d'ajourner la réunion pour venir ici le plus vite possible.

Ryan acquiesça. Il n'avait nul doute que l'alibi de Redhood pour la période de l'enlèvement de Castle pourrait être vérifié.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez engagé quatre sosies de la société « Sosies de star » le mois dernier ?

- Eh bien initialement, je voulais engager de véritables stars, mais les temps sont durs et leurs cachets sont incroyablement élevés. Alors mon équipe de publicitaires a travaillé sur une campagne qui tournerait autour de l'idée que l'on se sent exceptionnel en buvant notre nouvelle boisson. Elle a été lancée au début du mois, et l'idée était de lancer une nouvelle campagne par semaine avec, à chaque fois, un sosie de star.

- Vous leur avez offert un poste à temps plein suite à ça ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ryan nota que l'expression de surprise de Redhood ne semblait pas feinte. Il précisa.

- Les trois sosies que vous avez engagés ont quitté leur emploi dès la fin de leur campagne pour votre boisson. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Redhood haussa les sourcils.

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai été en contact avec eux que le temps de signer le contrat. Ensuite, c'est Nicholas Conrad qui les a pris en charge. C'est le gérant du supermarché Supermarkt dans lequel la campagne a été lancée.

Ryan remercia Edward Redhood et le suivit hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il retrouva Esposito qui sortait lui-même d'un interrogatoire avec le sosie de Rob Duvall. Sans se concerter, ils rejoignirent Beckett qui avait interrogé un peu plus tôt le double de Judy Mayer.

- Notre pseudo Judy Mayer dit avoir quitté sont emploi parce qu'elle aurait reçu trente mille dollars d'un fan anonyme, annonça-t-elle à ses co-équipiers.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Esposito. Elle croit qu'on va gober ça ?

Beckett haussa les épaules. Esposito reprit.

- Le sosie de Rob Duvall était en prison cette nuit pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Il n'est sorti que ce matin juste avant notre coup de fil.

- Comment explique-t-il le fait qu'il ait quitté son emploi ?

- Héritage inattendu selon lui. J'ai vérifié ses comptes, il a touché pour plus de cinquante mille dollars en diamants juste à la fin de son contrat avec le type de l'eau gazeuse.

- Edward Redhood, précisa Ryan. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire ; je ne le vois pas commettre un meurtre.

Kate lui adressa un regard peu amène.

- Je veux dire... ce n'est pas qu'un ressenti. Son alibi est solide ! Il n'a pas eu de contact poussé avec les sosies, mais il m'a dit que le gérant de Supermarkt, Nicholas Conrad, avait été leur interlocuteur pendant toute la durée de leur contrat.

- Esposito, essaye de contacter ce Nicholas Conrad. Je vais interroger notre dernier sosie.

Elle avait gardé Fred Sainsbury pour la fin parce qu'elle l'avait tout de suite senti plus fragile. Il était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire la plus exiguë, ce qui n'était pas non plus un hasard, et Kate affichait son air le plus dur. John Szlowicz n'avait que vingt et un ans, à l'instar de l'acteur qu'il singeait, et il était le prototype du gars du Kansas qui avait tenté de percer à New York. Sans succès.

- Monsieur Szlowicz, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation.

- Vous êtes ici parce que cet homme est mort et que celui-ci a disparu.

Elle avait plaqué les deux photos sur la table.

- Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Il lui fit la même réponse et Kate décida d'adoucir son approche.

- Vous n'êtes pas accusé de meurtre ni de kidnapping, monsieur Szlowicz.

Elle sentit la tension se relâcher un peu.

- Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide.

John la regardait timidement.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté votre emploi de sosie à l'issue de votre contrat avec l'entreprise BublnFizz.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Je n'avais plus besoin de travailler, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je.. j'avais assez d'argent.

- J'ai ici une copie de votre contrat, dit Kate en sortant une feuille de papier. Il est précisé que vous avez été payé 100$ par journée. Répondez-moi franchement, monsieur Szlowicz, croyez-vous que les 500$ que vous avez touchés soient suffisants pour vivre sans travailler ?

- J'ai touché plus d'argent. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le contrat.

- Et d'où venait cet argent ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- D'où venait cet argent, monsieur Szlowicz ?

Nouveau silence.

- Est-ce que Nicholas Conrad a un quelconque rapport avec tout ça ?

Beckett sut qu'elle avait fait mouche lorsqu'elle vit le visage déjà blême de son interlocuteur devenir encore plus livide. On toqua contre le miroir sans tain. Elle se leva sans un mot et sortit de la salle.

- On a quelque chose, annonça Esposito. J'ai lancé une recherche sur nos trois sosies pour savoir s'ils étaient en lien avant le contrat chez BublnFizz. Ça n'a rien donné. En revanche, il se trouve que les trois versions originales de nos sosies ont porté plainte dans le mois pour vol.

- Cambriolage ? demanda Kate.

- Non, reprit Esposito. Toutes les trois ont contesté une opération effectuée à la banque. Nos trois acteurs se sont trouvés délestés du contenu de leur coffre-fort en toute légalité : leur signature figure sur la demande de retrait et les vidéos les montrent bien en train de vider les coffres.

- Sauf que ça n'était pas eux, murmura Kate.

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna en salle d'interrogatoire.

- On est au courant pour le cambriolage, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit vous coopérez et je parle en votre faveur au procureur, soit vous vous taisez et vous découvrez les joies de la prison. Et croyez-moi, les petits fermiers du Kansas ont particulièrement la côte là-bas.

Elle eut un instant l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir ou peut-être vomir, mais il n'en fit rien.

- C'était une idée de Nicholas, souffla-t-il. Il est venu me trouver un jour, au début de mon contrat pour BublnFizz. Il savait que le métier payait mal et que j'étais en galère, alors il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan. C'était pas légal, mais c'était un travail propre et je devais toucher 10% du contenu du coffre.

- Comment était-il au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait le coffre ?

- Je sais pas trop... je crois qu'il connaît quelqu'un là-bas qui a accès à la liste des clients. De toutes façons, ya que ça, des stars, dans cette banque. Rien que le jour où j'y suis allé, j'ai croisé deux chanteurs, un réalisateur et une actrice.

Kate sortit de la pièce en coup de vent ; il fallait trouver Nicholas Conrad.

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Bon, toutes mes excuses pour le hiatus que je vous ai imposé... Je pensais être en mesure d'écrire et d'importer ce nouveau chapitre mercredi dernier avant mon déménagement, mais ça n'a pas pu se faire. Ensuite, j'ai été bien occupée par ledit déménagement...**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je poste un chapitre bien plus long que celui que j'avais initialement écrit. **

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Castle émergea du théâtre il fut agressé par la luminosité ambiante qui contrastait avec la pénombre des coulisses par lesquelles son ravisseur l'avait fait passer. Il ferma les yeux un instant et la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son crâne se calma. Il sentit presque immédiatement l'extrémité glaciale du canon de l'arme dans le creux de ses reins.

- Avancez jusqu'à la voiture et prenez le volant.

L'écrivain tourna la tête vers la droite lorsqu'il entendit le bip caractéristique d'une voiture que l'on déverrouille. Il avança lentement en essayant de se repérer ; ils étaient sortis par l'entrée des artistes, qui donnait sur une ruelle étroite et assez sale. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui donna l'impression que le théâtre devait être à l'abandon. Rien dans le paysage urbain ne lui fournissait de repère suffisant pour qu'il arrive à se situer précisément.

Il ouvrit la portière d'une vieille mustang blanche en piteux état et s'installa au volant alors que son kidnappeur faisait le tour de la voiture, le menaçant toujours de son arme. Une fois installé, il dissimula l'arme sous une veste et lui tendit les clés.

- Mettez le contact et démarrez ; je vous indiquerai le chemin à suivre.

Castle s'exécuta et après cinq minutes, la voiture se trouva sur l'une des artères principales de Manhattan. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour s'en sortir, ou au moins pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Il avait songé à accélérer brutalement ou à provoquer un accrochage, mais il se refusa à mettre la vie d'une autre personne en danger. Il se résigna donc, espérant avoir l'opportunité de s'échapper une fois la voiture arrêtée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Castle descendait de la voiture, suivi de près par Nicholas Conrad. L'écrivain espérait que son air mal en point attirerait les regards, mais personne dans les rues de New York ne semblait lui prêter attention. Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient aux immenses portes de la Banque Centrale de Manhattan, son ravisseur sur les talons, et se dirigea vers un guichet.

Il était 14h00, la banque ouvrait à peine, et il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes qui patientaient devant lui. Castle s'installa dans la file ; plus il perdrait de temps dans un lieu fréquenté, plus il avait de chance qu'on le retrouve.

- Monsieur Castle !

L'écrivain fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à son conseiller personnel, Christian Bells. Il sentit Conrad se raidir à ses côtés.

- Christian ! répondit Castle sur le même ton enjoué.

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptiez rester dans cette file d'attente ! Vous savez bien que vous avez un accès privilégier dans notre établissement !

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, marmonna Castle entre ses dents.

Bells lui adressa un sourire poli.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Castle ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il regarda brièvement son ravisseur, posa les yeux sur une des caméras de sécurité du hall, puis reporta son attention sur le conseiller.

- Je souhaite vider mon… coffre ?

Il doutait toujours de l'existence de ce coffre – ou, tout du moins, il doutait qu'il restât quelque chose dedans - et espérait que le conseiller serait étonné de sa requête. A son grand regret, Christian lui adressa un autre sourire poli et les invita, lui et son ami, à le suivre.

Les trois hommes marchèrent jusqu'au bureau en silence ; sur le chemin, Castle parcourut le grand hall du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. En vain. Le conseiller ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Conrad et Castle, puis il la referma, les pria de s'asseoir et prit lui-même place derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit un programme sur son ordinateur, fit courir ses doigts sur son clavier et reporta enfin son attention sur les deux personnes assises face à lui.

- D'après ce que je vois à l'écran, il s'agit d'un coffre ouvert par la société Black Pawn, dit-il.

- Alors il n'y a pas accès ? s'exclama Nicholas Conrad.

Castle retint sa respiration. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus son kidnappeur semblait nerveux ; peut-être que c'est ce qui le trahirait ?

Bells glissa un regard interloqué sur Conrad, le détailla brièvement, haussa les sourcils puis s'adressa de nouveau à l'écrivain.

- Je disais donc que c'est un coffre qui a été ouvert par Black Pawn et sur lequel vous jouissez de droits de retraits, c'est bien cela ?

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne me souvenais même pas de l'existence de ce coffre !

Bells battit des paupières d'un air étonné alors que Conrad bougeait sur sa chaise. Castle vit le canon de l'arme sous le blouson et se reprit.

- Je ne m'en suis souvenu que ce matin et j'aimerais donc le vider avant de... l'oublier de nouveau.

Le conseiller hocha la tête, se tourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur, fit quelques manipulations et imprima un document. Castle réfléchissait à toute vitesse ; comment gagner du temps, ou mieux : comment signifier au banquier qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Veuillez signer ceci ici, ici et là. J'aurais également besoin de deux pièces d'identité.

Castle prit le formulaire et un léger sourire flotta sur son visage. Il apposa ses trois signatures et tendit tous les documents à Bells. Ce dernier s'excusa et quitta le bureau pour vérifier l'authenticité des papiers. Il revint de longues minutes plus tard et annonça d'un ton sourd.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème, monsieur Castle.

L'écrivain soupira profondément alors que la main de son ravisseur se crispait sur la crosse de son arme.

oOoOoOo

Kate tapotait nerveusement son volant du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La circulation était cauchemardesque et elle ne serait pas à la banque avant au moins vingt minutes.

Elle se sentait incroyablement inefficace sur cette enquête.

Ils avaient avancé, mais ce qu'ils avaient appris ne les avait pas encore conduits au dénouement de l'affaire et elle n'aimait pas ça. Nicholas Conrad n'était joignable ni à son domicile, ni à son travail et son portable renvoyait immédiatement sur la messagerie. Elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du kidnappeur, et sans doute aussi de l'assassin. Ryan et Esposito épluchaient ses comptes et ses relevés téléphoniques au cas où.

Agacée, elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone, se présenta et demanda à parler au conseiller personnel de Richard Castle. Si elle ne pouvait pas être sur place à temps, elle espérait au moins pouvoir convaincre le banquier de retenir son client suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver.

A moins que ce ne soit déjà trop tard.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Non. Il était hors de question de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pouvait être trop tard.

Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus ses doigts s'agitaient sur le volant. Elle était déjà passée par trois standards différents et on lui avait de nouveau demandé de patienter. Elle détestait être mise en attente au téléphone, d'autant plus lorsque chaque minute comptait.

- Banque Centrale de Manhattan, Christian Bells à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur Bells, détective Kate Beckett, NYPD. Vous êtes bien le conseiller personnel de Richard Castle ?

- Tout à fait.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est extrêmement important, monsieur Bells.

- Vous avez toute mon attention.

- Il se peut que monsieur Castle passe à la banque aujourd'hui. Il sera sûrement accompagné. Il faut que vous...

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, détective, mais monsieur Castle vient de quitter notre établissement.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- A l'instant.

- Essayez de le rattraper. Trouver un prétexte, n'importe quoi. J'arrive immédiatement !

Kate enclencha le gyrophare et la sirène et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu de la circulation.

Elle ne pouvait pas être arrivée trop tard.

oOoOoOo

- C'était bien essayé, reconnut Nicholas Conrad.

Ils descendaient les marches de la banque, une valisette remplie de bijoux en leur possession. Le coffre ayant été ouvert sous le nom de Black Pawn, Gina n'avait semble-t-il pas jugé nécessaire de le vider après le divorce.

- Le coup de la signature, j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

Castle déglutit difficilement il avait signé les documents de son nom de plume, dans l'idée de gagner du temps et peut-être même d'attirer l'attention du banquier, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Bells avait réimprimé le formulaire, et Castle avait été contraint d'y apposer sa véritable signature.

Il était presque arrivé à la voiture lorsqu'il avisa un bus arrêté à moins de cinquante mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait ; des voyageurs en descendaient. C'était son ultime chance d'échapper au ravisseur. Cependant, le regard de l'écrivain avait dû s'attarder quelques secondes de trop sur le bus, car Conrad posa une main ferme sur son épaule blessée et le poussa à l'intérieur de la mustang en murmurant :

- Vous ne songez tout de même pas à me fausser compagnie maintenant, monsieur Castle ?

L'écrivain se trouva propulsé sur la banquette arrière. Sa tête heurta le plafond de la voiture et son épaule s'écrasa douloureusement sur un des appui-tête. Il grimaça, lâcha la mallette sur le sol et attrapa son épaule blessée de sa main ainsi libérée.

Il ressentit une brûlure à la base de la nuque et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Nicholas Conrad le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, son arme dans la main droite et une seringue vide dans la main gauche. Le visage du ravisseur se brouilla et Castle s'effondra sur le siège, inconscient.

Conrad rejoignit le siège du conducteur et démarra en trombe alors que le hurlement d'une sirène de police se rapprochait.

oOoOoOo

Kate surgit hors de la voiture et parcourut les alentours du regard.

Pas de trace de Castle.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers dans l'espoir que Christian Bells ait pu rattraper son client. Elle franchit les lourdes portes de bois, passa devant les personnes qui attendaient leur tour, et sans se préoccuper du mécontentement qui montait dans la foule, elle plaqua son badge contre la vitre du guichet.

- Détective Beckett, police de New-York. Je dois voir monsieur Bells.

L'employée la regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui indiqua d'un signe de la main un couloir situé sur la gauche. Kate s'y précipita, chercha le nom de Bells sur les portes et s'engouffra dans le bureau du conseiller bancaire. Ce dernier se leva en la voyant.

- Détective Beckett, je présume ?

- Vous avez vu par où ils sont partis ?

Le banquier fit non de la tête.

- Que sont-ils venus faire ?

- Oh... Eh bien monsieur Castle est venu vider un coffre.

- Que contenait-il ?

Bells se rassit, regarda Beckett et sourit faiblement.

- C'est-à-dire que la politique de la banque interdit de...

Kate posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau du banquier.

- Monsieur Bells, Richard Castle a été enlevé par l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Si vous refusez de me dire ce que contenait le coffre, je serai dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour obstruction à une enquête en cours.

Christian Bells déglutit difficilement. Il se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Evidemment, nous pouvons faire des exceptions pour des cas comme celui-ci, murmura-t-il. D'après l'inventaire, le coffre contenait des bijoux. Diamants, émeraudes, pierres précieuses diverses.

- Je veux la liste exacte de ces biens. Vous avez des photos ?

Le banquier acquiesça.

- Envoyez la liste et les photos au commissariat. Si Conrad cherche à revendre les bijoux, nous aurons une chance de les localiser.

Elle fit une pause et regarda autour d'elle.

- Je suppose qu'un établissement comme le votre possède son propre système de vidéo-surveillance ?

Bells acquiesça et se leva. Il fit signe à Kate de le suivre et bientôt, ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle sans fenêtre de l'autre côté du hall.

- Mike, veuillez montrer au détective Beckett les vidéos du hall prises depuis... voyons... l'ouverture de la banque cet après-midi.

L'homme assis devant les écrans alluma un poste de télévision situé derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate se penchait sur le petit écran. Une image dans les tons gris-vert apparut.

- Là, c'est le moment où ils entrent dans la banque, commenta inutilement Bells.

Beckett fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore de l'écran. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit Castle franchir les portes, immédiatement suivi d'un homme qu'elle supposa être Nicholas Conrad. Castle n'était apparemment pas blessé. Elle vit immédiatement le blouson sur le bras de l'homme qui l'accompagnait ; il était armé, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Il n'y a pas de caméra à l'extérieur de la banque ?

Mike répondit par la négative. Kate hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif et reporta son attention sur la vidéo. Elle soupira en réalisant que ça ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité.

- Envoyez ces vidéos au commissariat, dit-elle. On pourra au moins obtenir une photo de Conrad.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle prit l'appel en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Beckett.

- C'est Ryan. Je crois savoir où Castle est retenu. Il y a deux ans, Nicholas Conrad a hérité d'un bien immobilier : un petit théâtre sur Amsterdam Avenue.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration.

- On se retrouve là-bas, indiqua-t-elle à Ryan en entrant dans sa voiture.

oOoOoOo

Nicholas Conrad gara la voiture dans l'allée située derrière le théâtre et ouvrit la portière arrière. Il saisit Richard Castle par les poignets, le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et de là, il le ramena sur scène. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de la scène, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et prit le temps de souffler quelques minutes.

Il était heureux ; son plan se déroulait à merveille. Il avait été fortement contrarié lorsque Paul Fuster l'avait menacé de tout dévoiler à la police, et il avait dû employer les grands moyens pour le faire taire. Mais le fait que le destin ait ensuite placé Richard Castle sur sa route le conforta dans son idée qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur lui... enfin ! Il était plus que temps...

Nicholas était né sans père d'une mère trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais connue et il avait passé toute son enfance entre les murs d'un orphelinat de l'est new-yorkais. Il n'avait jamais manqué d'affection, là-bas, mais l'abandon qu'il avait subi avait développé chez lui une farouche volonté de prouver au Monde qu'il était le meilleur.

Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Les fonds de l'Etat ne lui avaient pas permis de poursuivre ses études plus loin que le lycée, contrariant ainsi sa volonté d'atteindre les sommets. Alors il s'était fait engager en tant que magasinier dans un supermarché, et à force de volonté – et de quelques coups bas, aussi – il était devenu gérant de ce même magasin.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Nicholas Conrad.

Le seul bien qu'il possédait était ce théâtre minable hérité d'un obscure oncle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait vécu sans le sou la plus grande partie de sa vie et il ne rêvait plus que de fortune. Alors quand l'autre allumé des boissons gazeuses lui avait proposé ce partenariat, qui incluait la présence de sosies de stars, l'idée avait immédiatement germé dans son esprit.

Les sosies n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre ; seul Paul Fuster avait éprouvé des scrupules.

Conrad sortit de ses pensées et sauta en bas de la scène. Il n'avait pas prémédité de tuer le sosie, mais il y avait été contraint. Concernant Richard Castle, c'était différent ; Conrad avait su à la minute où il l'avait enlevé que ça se finirait comme ça. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de le tuer à bout portant.

Nicholas n'aimait pas la répétition.

Il se saisit d'un bidon d'huile de moteur et en vida le contenu sur les sièges de la première rangée et sur le sol en bas de la scène. Il rejoignit Castle, donna un coup de pied dans son épaule pour vérifier que les sédatifs faisaient toujours effet et sortit une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche.

Une lueur apparut dans l'obscurité de la salle et bientôt, des flammes s'élevèrent dans le théâtre. Nicholas Conrad franchit l'entrée des artistes le cœur léger. Il était riche et ce soir, il serait loin d'ici.

oOoOoOo

La voiture de Beckett arriva en trombe sur Amsterdam Avenue, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Elle n'avait pas l'adresse précise du théâtre, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin : une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait d'un des bâtiments de l'avenue. Elle entendait déjà les sirènes des camions de pompiers et remercia mentalement la réactivité des New Yorkais.

Elle se gara et courut vers l'entrée. Les portes étaient fermées ; elle donna de grands coups de pied et d'épaule dedans, mais rien n'y faisait : les portes restaient inéluctablement fermées.

- Madame ? Que faites-vous ? Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Elle se tourna vivement ; un pompier était près d'elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! cria-t-elle.

Le pompier fit signe à deux de ses collègues de le suivre et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle perpendiculaire, qui menait à l'entrée des artistes. Kate les suivit et les vit disparaître dans le bâtiment. Elle ouvrit à son tour la petite porte de fer quand elle sentit une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Vous voulez vous tuer ?

- Castle est là-dedans, Esposito.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait hurlé. Son collègue laissa sa main sur son épaule et la ramena vers lui. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'entrée des artistes était étouffante.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser !

Kate essaya de se dégager mais Esposito passa ses bras autour de son buste et la ramena quelques mètres en arrière, là où l'incendie ne les menaçait plus directement. Elle se débattait toujours, mais avec moins de vigueur.

Elle entendit Ryan appeler une ambulance et décida de ne plus se débattre. Elle ne gagnerait pas. Alors, elle fixa la petite porte grise qui s'était refermée et elle attendit, anxieuse. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ; l'ambulance était arrivée et s'était garée à l'entrée de la ruelle. Tous les protagonistes présents semblaient retenir leur respiration.

Bientôt, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Les trois pompiers émergèrent dans un nuage de fumée noire. L'un d'eux portait Castle, apparemment inconscient.

Kate bougea dans les bras d'Esposito, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle parvint à se dégager et rejoignit l'ambulance. Elle s'y engouffra et prit une profonde inspiration quand elle vit Castle allongé sur le brancard, les yeux fermés, inconscient.

- Madame ? demanda l'un des ambulanciers. Vous le connaissez ?

Kate releva la tête et dévisagea le secouriste. Elle hocha doucement la tête et parvint à articuler.

- C'est mon partenaire. Je suis officier de police. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est inconscient mais son état est stationnaire. On le réoxygène, parce que là-dedans, il a inhalé des fumées plutôt toxiques.

Kate déglutit difficilement et hocha de nouveau la tête. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle descendit de l'ambulance et sans un regard, elle monta dans sa voiture. Le véhicule médical démarra lentement en direction du St Luke's Roosevelt hospital alors que Kate se dirigeait exactement à l'opposé, en direction du commissariat.

oOoOoOo

Roy Montgomery regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était inquiet pour son lieutenant.

Bien sûr, il n'était que 19h00 et il savait que Kate Beckett était capable de passer une nuit blanche pour résoudre une affaire. Il avait été obligé d'intervenir plusieurs fois ces dernières années pour l'obliger à sortir la tête du travail et rentrer chez elle. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle reste assisse derrière son bureau précisément ce soir-là, alors que son partenaire était à l'hôpital et que l'enquête était bouclée.

Conrad avait en effet été arrêté à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi et il était passé aux aveux plutôt rapidement ; il faut dire que Beckett ne lui avait pas laissé une seule occasion de se défiler. Il avait reconnu le meurtre, les cambriolages et l'enlèvement. Il avait même livré le nom de son complice, un conseiller bancaire qui lui fournissait des informations sur le contenu des coffres des célébrités contre quelques objets en provenance directe de ces coffres. Richard Castle n'avait été qu'un nom pris au hasard sur la liste au moment du choix des sosies pour la publicité des boissons BublnFizz.

Montgomery prit sa veste, la posa sur son bras et sortit de son bureau. Il s'arrêta intentionnellement juste devant le bureau de Kate et attendit qu'elle se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle leva la tête quelques secondes seulement après son arrivée ; elle était en train de remplir un dossier et la concentration se lisait sur son visage. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le capitaine qui la fixait.

- Monsieur ?

- Que faites-vous encore ici, Kate ?

- Eh bien, j'ai ce dossier à...

- Kate.

Son ton était paternaliste ; c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec elle. Elle se tut et reporta ses yeux sur son dossier.

- Comment va Castle ?

Montgomery remarqua qu'elle avait levé son stylo.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. Habituellement, ces deux-là étaient tellement fusionnels qu'ils partageaient pratiquement les mêmes pensées au même moment.

- Votre partenaire est à l'hôpital et vous ne vous préoccupez pas de savoir comment il va ?

Montgomery ferma les yeux un instant ; il ne voulait pas que cette phrase sonne comme un reproche et pourtant, c'est exactement l'effet qu'elle produisit. Beckett posa son stylo et le fixa.

- Kate, reprit-il. Il faut que vous alliez le voir. Rentrez chez vous pour ce soir.

Les mâchoires de la détectives se contractèrent et il jura voir ses yeux briller plus que d'ordinaire.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner.

Elle se leva sans détacher ses yeux de ceux du capitaine.

- Bien monsieur.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais il la rappela.

- Beckett !

Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Elle vit qu'il lui tendait un objet.

- Quand vous le verrez, rendez-lui son téléphone.

Elle acquiesça et s'en saisit sans un mot.

oOoOoOo

Kate descendit du taxi et fixa l'hôpital qui se dressait face à elle. En rentrant chez elle la veille au soir, elle avait pris sa décision : il fallait que ce partenariat cesse.

Immédiatement.

Ce serait mieux pour eux deux. Non. Ce serait mieux pour lui. Elle ferait avec ; elle était forte, elle pourrait s'en remettre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa la double porte de verre ; le grand hall était plutôt calme et elle repéra immédiatement les ascenseurs. Ryan lui avait dit qu'il était dans la chambre 532, qu'il allait bien et qu'il la réclamait.

Elle appuya nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel et attendit l'ascenseur. Elle serrait le téléphone de Castle dans sa main droite et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage. A mesure que les chiffres s'affichaient sur le cadran de la cabine, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle prenait de profondes inspirations.

C'était dur, mais elle était sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Elle sortit de l'appareil et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite ; des deux côtés courait un long couloir bordé de chambres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un panneau indiquant les chambres 527 à 550 sur sa droite et elle suivit cette direction.

532. Elle y était. Kate Beckett était pétrifiée à l'idée de franchir la large porte blanche face à elle, parce qu'elle savait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois quelle le verrait.

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle la chassa rapidement. Elle inspira longuement et leva la main ; au moment où elle allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alexis et Martha qui sortaient de la chambre, souriantes. Elles laissèrent la porte se refermer et saluèrent chaleureusement Kate.

- Détective Beckett ! dit Alexis d'une voix claire en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ma chère, dit Martha l'œil malicieux. Vous allez faire le bonheur de mon fils !

Kate était déstabilisée. Les réactions des deux femmes contrastaient beaucoup trop avec son état d'esprit.

- Il n'arrête pas de vous réclamer ! renchérit Alexis.

Kate ne savait pas si elle était parvenue à sourire ; ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule devant la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Elle renonça à frapper et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, qu'elle actionna doucement.

Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre ; il était debout, devant la fenêtre et il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue entrer. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit son bras en écharpe. Elle fit quelques pas et se racla délicatement la gorge. Castle se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés, mais son air changea dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il souriait. Kate empêcha de nouveau ses larmes de couler. Comment parvenait-il à lui sourire comme ça après ce qui était arrivé ?

- Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de la voir enfin.

- Hey, répondit-elle simplement.

Il s'était avancé vers elle et ils se tenaient face à face.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne souriait plus mais fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Elle le regarda bouche bée pendant quelques secondes puis elle baissa les yeux.

- Castle, je suis venue pour vous dire que je mets fin à notre partenariat.

L'écrivain haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Kate avait glissé le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et elle se tordait les doigts. Elle lui devait une explication ; elle ne pouvait pas lâcher cette bombe sans argumenter. Alors elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Castle, répéta-t-elle. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de me suivre. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous mettre en danger. Il faut que vous pensiez à Alexis.

L'écrivain lui sourit et ce fut au tour de Kate de froncer les sourcils.

- Alors c'est ça ? dit-il, presque amusé. Vous vous en voulez ? Vous pensez que c'est de votre faute ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de Beckett. C'était ça. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide ; il aurait pu mourir dans cet incendie.

Castle la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de lui. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce alors qu'il la fixait. Elle tendit la main vers l'épaule blessée de Castle et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras.

- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, Castle. Je n'ai pas compris suffisamment vite. Si vous étiez mort, je...

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, murmura-t-il. Et mon enlèvement n'avait rien à voir avec notre partenariat.

Il fit une pause, regarda les doigts de Kate qui effleuraient l'étoffe de sa chemise puis reprit.

- Kate, je suis vivant. Grâce à vous. Lanie m'a raconté la façon dont vous aviez compris, dès les premières minutes, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si nous n'avions pas été partenaires, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Personne n'aurait donné l'alerte aussi tôt que vous et personne n'aurait mené l'enquête comme vous l'avez fait.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement ; il avait raison. Elle baissa la tête et laissa ses mains jouer avec la couverture.

- Quand je vous ai vu dans l'ambulance, j'ai cru que...

Il lui prit la main et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle sourit faiblement. Toute l'appréhension et l'angoisse qui l'avaient accablée depuis la veille s'envolèrent.

- Ok, souffla-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Kate détourna les yeux.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle sortit le téléphone de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Il n'est pas censé servir de pièce à conviction ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non. Conrad ne s'en est pas servi lui-même.

Castle acquiesça et posa le téléphone sur le lit à côté de lui. Kate se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

- Vous sortez bientôt ?

Castle se leva à son tour et la rejoignit. Côte à côte, ils regardaient la circulation sur l'avenue.

- Les médecins ont décidé de me faire sortir en fin de matinée.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alexis vient me prendre vers 11h00 et elle passera l'après-midi avec moi avant d'aller retrouver Ashley pour une soirée romantique.

Kate tourna la tête vers Castle, l'air surpris. Alexis avait presque perdu son père et elle allait passer la soirée avec son petit-ami ?

- Elle voulait rester ce soir mais je lui ai dit de profiter de sa soirée, précisa-t-il.

Kate acquiesça.

- C'est gentil de votre part.

Il sourit alors que son regard se perdait à l'horizon.

- Disons qu'il faut qu'elle profite de la chance qu'elle a... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de passer la St Valentin avec la personne que l'on aime.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par une infirmière qui entrait dans la chambre. Beckett et Castle se retournèrent en même temps.

- Monsieur Castle ? Je viens vérifier l'évolution de votre blessure à l'épaule.

Kate posa sa main sur le bras de son partenaire.

- Je vais vous laisser. On se revoit bientôt au commissariat ?

Castle lui sourit et la regarda sortir de la chambre.

oOoOoOo

Kate franchit les portes du commissariat le cœur léger ; Castle allait bien et il avait raison : leur partenariat était précieux. A plus d'un titre. Elle secoua la tête ; il y avait encore des aspects de ce partenariat auxquels elle refusait de faire face. C'était trop tôt. Et puis, elle était avec Josh.

Elle rejoignit son bureau à grandes enjambées, mais elle ralentit lorsqu'elle vit le café sur son bureau. Elle laissa son regard courir dans la pièce à la recherche de Caste ; c'était ridicule : elle venait de le voir à l'hôpital.

Elle se saisit du gobelet et vit le post-it collé dessus : « J'ai remarqué que tu aimais avoir un café le matin... Je voulais te faire une surprise mais tu n'étais pas là. A ce soir. Josh ». Elle sourit malgré elle et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle ne put retenir une grimace.

Ce café n'était pas à son goût, et en plus, il était froid.

Elle jeta la tasse dans sa poubelle et s'assit à son bureau. Elle soupira devant la pile de paperasse qui s'accumulait, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et finalement, se saisit d'un stylo et d'un dossier.

Une heure passa sans qu'elle n'avance beaucoup. Ses sourcils froncés et ses gestes lents trahissaient son état d'esprit : elle était soucieuse. Ce n'était pas une affaire qui la préoccupait. Ni le manque d'affaire, d'ailleurs. Non, le travail n'avait rien à voir avec l'état d'esprit de Kate Beckett.

Ce qui la souciait, c'était quelque chose qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa sphère personnelle ; quelque chose d'intime. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fixé sur un dossier qu'elle ne voyait pas, Kate essayait d'échapper aux pensées qui affluaient dans son esprit. La dernière phrase que Castle avait prononcée ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. "Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de passer la St Valentin avec la personne que l'on aime". Elle se demandait si cette phrase s'appliquait à eux.

Son téléphone vibra.

_De retour au loft, Alexis me materne. R_

_Bien. Je n'aurai pas à jouer à l'infirmière. K_

_Allumeuse. R_

_Dans vos rêves, Castle. K_

Elle posa son téléphone en souriant et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause. Elle rejoignit la salle de repos, bien décidée à se faire un café. _Le deuxième de la journée, _songea-t-elle. _Et sans doute pas le dernier_, ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête. Un sourire un brin nostalgique se plaqua sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait appris à aimer le café.

La première fois qu'elle en avait bu - elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans-, c'était plus par nécessité que par réelle envie : elle devait réviser pour un examen, elle était en retard, et tout son entourage lui avait assuré qu'un bon café l'aiderait à tenir toute la nuit. Alors elle avait accepté, un peu malgré elle, et elle avait détesté. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les autres pouvaient trouver à cette boisson tout le monde semblait l'adorer alors qu'elle la trouvait incroyablement amer. Pour tout dire, elle avait été déçue : le goût ne tenait pas la promesse faite par l'odeur. Elle s'était juré de ne plus en boire. Jamais.

Mais c'était compter sans son père. Un soir, un ou deux ans après sa première expérience, il l'avait appelée de l'autre bout de l'état pour lui demander de venir le chercher. Il avait trop bu et avait perdu sa voiture au poker. Kate avait sauté dans sa voiture et l'avait rejoint en quelques heures, bien décidée à lui faire quitter son addiction à l'alcool. S'en était suivie une discussion mémorable, dans un restaurant, entre un père saoûl et sa fille fatiguée par la route. Jim avait d'abord refusé de boire le café corsé que Kate lui avait commandé, prétextant dans son délire qu'il était empoisonné. Pour contrer son père, elle en avait commandé un et l'avait bu d'une traite devant lui. A sa grande surprise, le café lui avait déjà paru un peu moins mauvais.

Par la suite, de dîners en réunions entre copains de fac et collègues de l'école de police, le café était rentré dans les habitudes de Kate Beckett. Elle commençait doucement à l'apprécier. Puis quand elle était devenue détective, elle s'était rendu compte que le café l'aidait dans ses enquêtes il lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'imaginait pas une journée sans café il était presque devenu vital pour elle.

En sortant de la salle de repos, la tasse dans les mains, son regard glissa vers la chaise vide située à côté de son bureau.

Il se produisit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

Une épiphanie.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement arrondis et sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Kate Beckett venait de prendre conscience que son histoire avec le café reflétait exactement les étapes de sa relation avec Castle : elle avait d'abord détesté travailler avec l'écrivain, alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était en pâmoison devant lui. Puis on le lui avait imposé et elle avait progressivement appris à l'apprécier ; après tout, il l'aidait dans ses enquêtes. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Elle rejoignit sa chaise et secoua doucement la tête. Le café avait parlé. Il fallait qu'elle rompe avec Josh. Elle composa son numéro et ferma les yeux alors que la tonalité résonnait.

oOoOoOo

- Ash passe me prendre à 19 heures. Il m'emmène dîner et ensuite, il m'a promis une surprise.

- Tant que cette surprise n'inclut pas une chambre dans un motel crasseux, ça me paraît être un bon programme.

Alexis resplendissait. Elle regarda son père avec malice.

- Oh non. Ash a réservé une suite à l'hôtel Grand Palais !

Castle sourit et regarda sa fille. Il l'enviait, et ce même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la Saint Valentin. Bien entendu, il l'avait célébrée – avait-il seulement eu le choix ? - mais cette fête avait toujours été vide de sens à ses yeux. Un prétexte supplémentaire pour offrir des fleurs ou des bijoux. Il soupira en songeant aux bijoux qu'il avait offerts à Gina, qui s'étaient pratiquement tous retrouvés aussitôt enfermés dans un coffre à la banque, ce qui lui avait valu une fâcheuse mésaventure.

Cependant, Alexis semblait être vraiment heureuse, et ce sentiment lui manquait. On sonna à la porte. Elle bondit.

- C'est Ash !

Elle arrangea ses cheveux, se tourna vers lui et demanda.

- Comment je suis ?

- Superbe ma chérie.

Elle sourit, déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son père et se dirigea vers la porte. Castle salua Ashley et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Il fut tenté d'envoyer un message à Beckett mais se ravisa. Elle avait certainement mieux à faire un soir de Saint Valentin.

Il regagna la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Martha descendre les escaliers dans une superbe robe noire.

- Mère, quelle élégance !

Elle rit pendant qu'il la faisait doucement tourner sur elle-même pour l'admirer.

- Des projets particuliers ?

- Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, Richard. Tu sais, depuis que Chet...

Elle fit un vague signe de la main.

- Je vais dîner avec de vieux amis. La plupart sont d'anciennes conquêtes, bien entendu.

Richard sourit.

- Bien entendu.

Elle posa un regard concerné sur son fils.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

- Non, amuse-toi. J'ai un chapitre à terminer. Je vais profiter du calme du loft pour écrire.

Martha pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Avec un seul bras ?

Il haussa son épaule valide.

- C'est le soir de la Saint Valentin, Richard. Tu n'as pas... disons... autre chose de prévu ?

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa sa mère.

- Crois-moi, un rendez-vous avec Nikki Heat, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Martha soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna dans l'embrasure.

- Richard, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à l'attendre.

Castle ne répondit pas mais il déglutit difficilement alors que sa mère refermait la porte derrière elle.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier contenant les chapitres du dernier Nikki Heat. Il relut son dernier chapitre et soupira ; l'inspiration ne venait pas. Il avisa son téléphone et s'en saisit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il tapa un sms et l'envoya.

oOoOoOo

**Ahah... quelle idée d'arrêter ce chapitre ici. La suite ne coule pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, alors il va falloir attendre... **

**Il se peut que je n'actualise pas cette histoire avant mercredi ou jeudi... Vous êtes prévenus, cette fois !**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Oui, le dernier. Non, je ne prolongerai pas l'histoire, parce que je suis arrivée au teme de ce que je voulais en faire, et aussi parce que j'ai deux ou trois autres idées de fic qui se bousculent dans ma tête.**

**Je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre, mais j'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je ne parviens pas à en faire autre chose, donc, je vous la livre ainsi...**

**Je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour les reviews qui m'apportent à chaque fois un sourire. Je n'ai pas du tout le temps d'y répondre en ce moment, avec le déménagement, mais merci.**

**Une petite note en passant : tous les lieux que j'ai mentionnés lors des épisodes de l'enlèvement existent vraiment à New York (tant qu'à faire), et donc, le théâtre Richard Rodgers est bien réel. Avouez que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mentionner !**

**Enjoy**

oOoOoOo

Kate ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa tomber son sac à main dans l'entrée. Elle se déchaussa rapidement et s'assit sur son canapé. Elle parcourut lentement la pièce du regard et constata des changements mineurs mais pourtant bien visibles à ses yeux : la montre qu'il oubliait toujours chez elle n'était plus sur la table basse, le pull qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier de la chaise avait disparu et le double de ses clés était posé sur le comptoir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour aller vérifier, mais elle savait que si elle allait dans la salle de bains, d'autres détails lui sauteraient au yeux. Une seule brosse à dents dans le verre, par exemple.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et soupira longuement.

Josh Davidson ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

C'était un fait.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il passerait reprendre ses affaires le plus vite possible, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il le fasse dans la journée.

Mais elle n'était pas triste, ni même contrariée. Elle était même plutôt soulagée.

C'était un deuxième fait, et Kate Beckett aimait les faits.

De sa rupture plus que récente avec le chirurgien, de nombreux faits avaient découlé : Josh s'était résigné à la laisser partir sans se battre ; leur histoire n'était donc pas plus sérieuse que ça – troisième fait. Josh avait mentionné le nom de Castle, preuve que l'écrivain était pratiquement indissociable de la détective – quatrième fait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à nier le quatrième fait – cinquième fait, et sans doute le plus important tant il marquait une avancée dans le comportement de Kate vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage au moment où son portable vibra.

- Des projets pour ce soir ? R.

- Vous vous y prenez tard, Castle. K

- Je suis un optimiste. Alors? R.

Elle sourit et se demanda ce qu'elle devait lui répondre.

- Un bain, un livre. K

- Je peux être chez vous dans une demi-heure. R.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce message était tout à la fois incroyablement présomptueux et attirant.

- Vous habitez à dix minutes... K.

- Dois-je considérer que c'est un oui ? R.

- C'est un oui. K.

Elle attendit une minute mais ne reçut pas d'autre message. Un rapide tour par la salle de bain lui assura qu'elle était présentable. Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de cette soirée ; elle savait juste qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là.

On frappa à la porte dix minutes plus tard. Kate ouvrit et son cœur rata un battement à la vue de Castle qui lui souriait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa à quel point ces deux jours sans lui avaient été difficiles. Il lui avait manqué. Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à entrer.

- Alors, dit-il en rejoignant le salon et en posant la bouteille qu'il avait apportée. Pas de projets avec Josh ?

Kate ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

- On a rompu.

Les mots étaient sortis distinctement. Castle grimaça.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit.

- Non, ça va. C'était ce qu'il fallait.

Elle se saisit de la bouteille, prit deux verres dans la cuisine et les servit.

- Alors, comment va votre épaule ?

- Elle est méchamment amochée, mais c'est le prix de la célébrité.

Kate roula les yeux.

- Castle, ce type ne savait même pas qui vous étiez !

Il sourit.

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est assez frustrant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis un écrivain célèbre, je travaille pour la police de New York, mon nom apparaît régulièrement en page six... Je pourrais m'attendre à être kidnappé pour une de ces raisons, mais non... je suis enlevé par un type qui ignore totalement qui je suis !

Kate cacha son sourire derrière son verre. Un silence s'installa.

- Alexis et Martha n'ont pas été trop choquées ?

Castle contempla longuement son verre.

- Alexis a eu peur. Vraiment.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Elles vous sont incroyablement reconnaissantes.

Kate sourit faiblement.

- Je vous en prie, Castle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu efficace sur une enquête.

Il la fixait intensément.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle soutenait son regard.

- J'étais impliquée émotionnellement, Castle. Je n'aurais même pas du être sur cette affaire.

- Alors pourquoi avoir continué ?

- Parce que c'était vous.

La réponse était venue naturellement et Kate avait prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Castle plongeait toujours son regard dans celui de Kate. Elle finit par détourner les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? Je meurs de faim.

- Merci.

Elle posa le menu qu'elle venait d'attraper ; il ne fallait pas être détective pour comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de nourriture. Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise de le trouver juste derrière elle.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit et attrapa sa main.

- Vous m'avez sauvé, et je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié.

Elle regarda leurs mains un instant puis se concentra à nouveau sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire. Je n'ai pas encore remboursé ma dette.

Il sourit et caressa ses mains avec ses pouces.

- Chinois ? proposa-t-il.

Kate roula les yeux dans un sourire et se saisit du téléphone. Elle passa commande pendant qu'il s'installait sur le canapé. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle le rejoignit et ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point sa présence était agréable.

Castle avait sorti son ordinateur portable et l'avait allumé. Kate fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai un service à vous demander, dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, alors il poursuivit.

- Je suis... bloqué dans mon dernier chapitre de Nikki Heat.

Elle acquiesça lentement, toujours silencieusement.

- Alors je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider.

- Vraiment, Castle ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à écrire votre prochain roman ?

Il grimaça en la regardant ; elle sourit.

- Waouh, c'est... adorable. Merci.

Castle lui rendit son sourire et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Et comme toujours, Kate détourna les yeux ; elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et réceptionna la commande. Castle n'avait pas entendu qu'on avait frappé. Beckett revint avec un sac en papier et sortit les boites qu'elle disposa devant elle.

- Ok Castle, alors ?

Il ouvrit une des boîtes de sa main libre, la cala entre ses genoux, se saisit des baguettes et entreprit d'avaler quelques nouilles avant de parler. Il savait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir aurait nécessairement un double sens. Il prit donc quelques secondes de réflexion avant de parler.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Jameson d'avouer à Nikki qu'il l'aime, et je ne sais pas comment faire.

Kate tourna les yeux vers lui, ses baguettes suspendues à mi-chemin entre la boîte et sa bouche entrouverte. Elle choisit de reposer la nourriture dans le contenant et sembla réfléchir un court instant. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit et plaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

- Si je me souviens bien, ils ont couché ensemble dès le premier roman. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour Jameson d'avouer ses sentiments à Nikki...

Castle fronça les sourcils.

- Oui mais jusque là, c'était une attirance purement physique. Dans ce troisième livre, il réalise qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Et il ne sait pas si elle ressent la même chose.

Kate reprit ses baguettes et les porta cette fois-ci à sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ça ? Après tout, Nikki a toujours accepté qu'il revienne dans sa vie, même quand elle avait juré de ne pas le faire. Il doit bien se douter qu'elle ressent quelque chose, elle aussi.

Castle tapa quelques mots sur son ordinateur de sa main valide.

- Ça n'est pas si évident, détective. Ils sont amis et partenaires avant tout. Et Jameson n'est pas du genre à tomber vraiment amoureux. C'est avant tout un séducteur, alors il n'est pas habitué. Quant à Nikki, elle a cette carapace...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et se concentra sur son écran. Kate ouvrit des yeux ronds à l'aube de sa deuxième épiphanie de la journée. Il y avait eu le parallèle entre le café et Castle, et il y avait maintenant le parallèle entre Rook et Castle. Et si elle n'extrapolait pas, si elle faisait conscience à cette épiphanie, elle devait en conclure que Castle était amoureux d'elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle posa ses baguettes et plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Castle, dit-elle doucement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, bien décidée à ne pas rompre le contact cette fois-ci.

- Je vais vous poser une question et je veux que vous me répondiez franchement.

Il acquiesça, quelque peu étonné par le ton sérieux qu'elle avait adopté.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire chez moi un soir de St Valentin ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il posa ses yeux sur la table basse, attrapa son verre et but une gorgée de vin pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

- Eh bien je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Castle.

Il reporta son regard sur elle.

- J'avais besoin de vous voir, dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit.

- Ok.

Il lui rendit son sourire et tapa quelques mots de plus sur son ordinateur. Kate s'appuya contre le canapé, tournée vers l'écrivain.

- Il devrait le lui dire.

Castle releva la tête et la fixa. Le regard de Kate était perdu au loin et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Il devrait oser, répéta-t-elle. Nikki n'est pas si indifférente qu'elle veut bien le faire croire ; elle aime Rook. Elle est certainement effrayée par ses sentiments, mais elle a confiance en lui. Alors s'il lui dit qu'il l'aime, elle ne le rejettera pas.

Elle avait reporté ses yeux sur Castle.

- Eh bien, détective, c'est la St Valentin qui vous rend si romantique ?

Elle eut un petit rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se leva et s'étira légèrement.

- C'est romantique selon vous de rompre avec son petit ami le jour de la fête des amoureux ?

Il grimaça.

- Je vous ressers du vin ? proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il acquiesça et éteignit son ordinateur alors qu'elle revenait avec la bouteille. Elle jeta un œil étonné sur le portable.

- Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, expliqua Castle avec un sourire. Il ne va pas le lui dire, pas tout de suite, en tous cas. Il va d'abord le lui prouver, et quand il sera sûr qu'elle aura compris le message, il le lui dira.

Kate se rassit et hocha la tête.

- Je pense que Nikki le sait déjà.

Castle haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

Kate roula les yeux.

- Oh, je vous en prie, Castle. Toutes ces attentions qu'il a envers elle, les gestes quotidiens, sans parler de son évidente jalousie dès qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer !

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Il se saisirent de leur verre de vin et en burent une gorgée, puis Castle se leva et sélectionna un DVD. Il se tourna vers Kate et lui montra la jaquette.

- Forbidden Planet ? lut-elle mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

Il se contenta de lui sourire en haussant les épaules, puis il inséra le DVD dans le lecteur. Il revint s'asseoir près d'elle, et tous deux se laissèrent emporter par l'histoire.

Vers la moitié du film, Castle se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers la cuisine ; Kate fronça les sourcils et le suivit des yeux. Elle le vit sortir son portable et composer un numéro. Elle mit le DVD sur pause et l'entendit murmurer.

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

Il sourit en entendant la réponse à l'autre bout du fil. Il se tourna et capta le regard de Kate.

- Non, ne m'attend pas. Dors bien, pumpkin. A demain.

Il raccrocha et revint vers le salon.

- Vraiment, Castle, vous comptez rentrer tard ?

Elle le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, plus près que précédemment.

- Le film n'est pas terminé, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle le fixa et ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras en écharpe. Son sourire s'effaça et elle chercha de nouveau ses yeux.

- Comment c'était ?

Le sourire de Castle s'évanouit et il déglutit difficilement. Puis il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Ça a été.

- Castle...

Sa voix était presque implorante ; elle savait que ça avait été dur pour lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il garde tout pour lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle et elle se doutait qu'il ne se livrerait ni à sa mère, ni à Alexis.

- C'était dur, dit-il finalement en la fixant intensément.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva de nouveau la main vers son bras en écharpe. Ses doigts touchèrent l'étoffe de sa chemise et il ferma les yeux.

- C'était dur, parce que je pensais à Alexis. Ce... type m'a enlevé devant son lycée. Ça aurait pu être elle. C'est la première fois que je sentais ma fille menacée.

Il soupira. Kate plaça sa main sur celle de l'écrivain.

- Mais vous étiez là, reprit-il en souriant.

Kate sourit et roula les yeux. Elle dégagea sa main et se tourna vers la télé.

- On regarde la fin du film ? dit-elle en reprenant la télécommande et en appuyant sur le bouton « play ».

- Kate.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Alexis n'est pas la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé lorsque j'étais dans ce théâtre.

- C'est normal, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Dans des situations de ce type, on pense aux gens que l'on aime.

- J'ai pensé à vous, souffla-t-il.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sur l'écran de télévision, la créature invisible se frayait un chemin dans la maison où Morbius, Altaira et Adams avaient trouvé refuge, mais Kate ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle était irrémédiablement focalisée sur les paroles que Castle venait de prononcer.

- Oh..., fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Castle baissa les yeux mais elle porta une main à son visage et effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle.

L'écrivain ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts et au son de sa voix. C'était tellement semblable à ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques mois plus tôt dans cet entrepôt frigorifique. La menace de mort imminente en moins, bien entendu.

- J'étais terrorisée, souffla-t-elle en posant de nouveau sa main sur celle de l'écrivain.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un faible sourire. Il remarqua qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de Kate. Alors à son tour, il toucha son visage avec sa main et il essuya la larme avec son pouce.

- Hey, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas le film le plus drôle de Leslie Nielsen, mais ça n'était pas supposé vous faire pleurer.

Kate sourit et déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main de son partenaire.

- Merci, dit-elle. D'être là.

Elle vit qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter son visage et il crut lire une prière dans ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre et il avait besoin de le dire.

- Toujours, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Toujours, répéta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Alors Castle combla l'espace qui les séparait et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kate. Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle l'embrassa en retour. Elle sentit la main de Castle quitter son visage pour se placer sur sa nuque ; elle encadra le visage de son partenaire de ses mains et recula doucement. Elle le fixa et lut dans ses yeux ce qu'elle avait besoin de lire.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

L'écrivain sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Elle l'accueillit en souriant et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, l'entraînant avec lui.

Les secondes, les minutes et peut-être même les heures qui suivirent – ils n'en savaient rien – furent emplies de baisers urgents et passionnés, et de paroles murmurées au creux de l'oreille.

Kate était troublée par les paroles qu'il chuchotait. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Quand les baisers se firent moins ardents, elle se leva, prit la main de Castle et l'emmena vers la chambre. Là, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, face à face, et se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

- Hum, on dirait que quelqu'un a bien profité de la St Valentin, remarqua Lanie avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent et elle s'immobilisa, laissant son crayon suspendu au-dessus du rapport qu'elle remplissait.

- C'est un suçon ? renchérit Esposito.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son cou et réajusta son col roulé. Puis elle tourna la tête vers ses amis pour constater qu'elle n'était pas leur sujet de conversation. Enfin, pas directement.

Castle leur adressa un sourire amusé et vint prendre place sur le siège à côté du bureau de Beckett. Il lui sourit en lui tendant son café.

Le réveil qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt était de loin le meilleur qu'elle avait connu depuis des années. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et avait tourné la tête pour découvrir Richard Castle allongé auprès d'elle. Elle avait sourit en le voyant et s'était mordu la lèvre avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait ouvert les yeux en souriant à son tour et était parvenu à la saisir par la taille malgré son bras en écharpe, de telle façon qu'il s'était retrouvé au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait rapidement succombé à ses baisers et avait laissé échapper de profonds soupirs de satisfaction quand elle avait senti qu'il s'attardait sur un point bien précis de son cou. Elle avait ensuite réussi à reprendre le dessus et lui avait infligé le même traitement.

- Oui c'est un suçon et non vous n'aurez pas de détails, répondit Castle en souriant.

- Allez, Castle, donnez-nous au moins un indice ! supplia Esposito. C'était un mannequin ? Oh non, je sais, c'est cette actrice qui tourne en ce moment ce film à New York.

Kate suivait la discussion avec un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard de Lanie. Son amie la sondait, les sourcils froncés, et Kate se dit qu'il serait sûrement bénéfique d'adopter une autre réaction que ce sourire béat. Histoire de protéger sa couverture quelques jours. Elle roula donc les yeux, avala une grande gorgée de café et renvoya Esposito à son bureau.

- Alors, détective, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Elle reporta son attention sur Castle et lui sourit. Non. Trop éclatant pour une conversaiton de routine. Elle effaça son sourire et tenta de le remplacer par une expression plus neutre. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Pas d'affaire, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle détourna les yeux devant l'insistence de son regard. A ce moment, Kevin Ryan sortit de l'ascenseur en baillant. Il salua ses collègues et Esposito le fixa avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hey, Castle, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas le seul chez qui la St Valentin a fait des ravages !

Ryan se tourna vers l'écrivain en haussant les sourcils. Castle fit un vague geste de la main et Ryan hocha la tête.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre, murmura-t-il. Comment Jenny a-t-elle pu me convaincre d'essayer ce truc avec...

- Tu penses tout haut, mec, le coupa Esposito.

Les yeux de Ryan s'arrondirent légèrement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos ; un café lui ferait le plus grand bien. Castle se leva et se saisit de sa veste. Kate redressa la tête et le fixa.

- Où allez-vous ?

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Je pensais aller chercher quelques patisseries. Avec un seul bras valide, je n'ai pu prendre que les cafés ce matin.

Elle se leva et enfila son blouson.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je vous accompagne. Histoire que vous ne vous fassiez pas enlever sur le chemin.

Il grimaça et fut surpris de la voir passer son bras autour du sien sur le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Kate sentait le regard d'Esposito sur elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Ils croisèrent Ryan qui sortait de la salle de repos ; il failli recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de boire. Il se tourna vers Esposito, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention vers Castle et Beckett, qui se tenaient maintenant devant l'ascenceur.

- J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir, demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau.

Esposito affichait un grand sourire.

- Je pense savoir qui est à l'origine du suçon, répondit-il avec malice.

Ryan se pinça l'arête du nez. Le cocktail dont il avait abusé avait décidément fait des dégâts.

- Un suçon ? répéta-t-il.

- Un suçon, confirma Esposito dont le sourire semblait encore s'être agrandi.

Ryan marmona quelque chose et sortit son portefeuille. Il tendit ensuite un billet à Esposito, QUi le fit claquer bruyamment.

- Un suçon... murmura Ryan en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent ; Castle et Beckett y entrèrent en silence. Quand elles se refermèrent, Kate Beckett fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire : elle appuya sciemment sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, se tourna vers Castle et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Castle souriait.

- Katherine Beckett, murmura-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle simplement.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
